Quand un Renard Ailé vous fait les yeux doux
by Fille au chat
Summary: Si Harry Potter pensait rentrer tranquillement en Angleterre en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, c'était sans compter sur cette étrange créature... Drago Malefoy. HP / DM principalement mais avec un Luna Lovegood / Rolf Scamander en arrière plan. Drago veela et animagus. [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**Quand un Renard Ailé vous fait les yeux doux...**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Couples :** HP / DM principalement mais avec un LL / RS en arrière-plan. HG / RW établi dès le début, aussi.

 **Contexte :** Un an après la guerre, Harry Potter rentre enfin en Angleterre, après avoir fait le tour du monde en compagnie de Luna Lovegood. Et s'il pensait que retourner à la vie normale serait forcément plus reposant que cette année pleine de découvertes en tout genre, c'était sans compter sur cette étrange créature... Drago Malefoy.

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que le yaoi n'intéresse pas ou qui pourraient être choqués… Ne poursuivez pas, ce n'est pas pour vous.

Deuxième fiction 'Harry Potter' que j'écris, sans forcément trop réfléchir cette fois, on verra ce que ça donnera !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _\- Drago est-il vivant ? Est-il dans le château ?_

 _Le chuchotement était à peine audible, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa tête pliée tellement bas que ses longs cheveux protégeaient son visage des spectateurs. Et Harry ne savait pas, vraiment pas, où pouvait être son fils à ce moment-là. Certains mangemorts disaient que Drago Malefoy était revenu au château pour se battre mais Harry ne pouvait en être certain, après tout._

 _Pourtant, au moment où il répondit à sa mère, Harry sut qu'il ne pouvait être plus sincère._

 _Un peu comme... une intuition._

 _\- Oui, respira-t-il._

 _Il sentit la main sur sa poitrine se contracter. Des ongles le transpercèrent. Alors il fut sauvé. Narcissa s'était assise et avait hurlé en direction de la foule._

 _\- Il est mort !_

* * *

Se réveillant en sursaut, Harry se retint de hurler quand Luna posa sa main sur son avant-bras, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pour l'interroger du regard. Apparemment, il s'était endormi durant le trajet. Pourtant, le dos de Buck était tout sauf confortable. Enfin, on s'habituait à tout.

Descendant du dos de l'hipogriffe, Harry s'inclina devant lui pour le remercier de les avoir amené près du Terrier, laissant Luna rentrer avec lui après avoir assuré à la jeune femme qu'il l'appellerait dès qu'il le pourrait. Et en les regardant s'envoler sans lui, Harry eut soudain une boule au niveau de la gorge, désirant presque leur courir après, comme s'il voulait encore espérer pouvoir les rattraper.

Même s'il n'avait pas le droit de repartir. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui était le 31 juillet. La date de l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. La date de son retour en Angleterre, aussi.

Et Harry avait promis à la famille Weasley toute entière de venir fêter son anniversaire au Terrier. Alors l'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de revenir sur sa promesse, même s'il mourait d'envie de repartir à la conquête de la savane africaine, des impressionnantes steppes d'Asie et des prairies d'Amérique du Nord... en fait, Harry aurait même accepté d'endurer le froid de la toundra d'Arctique si jamais il avait eu le droit de repartir dans la seconde.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et le jeune homme devait se tenir à la décision qu'il avait prise à la fin de la guerre. Un tour du monde, en un an, pour lui permettre de repartir de zéro. L'idée venait au début de Luna Lovegood, la jeune femme ayant alors besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner dans ses recherches de naturaliste en herbe, mais Harry n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'accepter sa proposition.

Et Harry ne regrettait rien de cette année de voyages. Bien au contraire. Aux côtés de son amie, Harry avait enfin appris à revivre.

Oubliant son statut de Sauveur de l'Humanité et sa culpabilité par rapport aux victimes de la guerre, Harry s'était lancé corps et âme dans les recherches de Luna. Rien d'autre n'avait alors plus d'importance qu'une plante spécifiquement rare ou bien même une toute nouvelle créature magique à répertorier, même s'ils devaient passer des journées entières à marcher pour pouvoir les découvrir.

Et finalement, l'ex Gryffondor avait découvert un tout autre aspect de la magie.

Un aspect assez profond et porteur d'espoir pour lui redonner le goût de vivre sans regret ou remord pour ceux qui n'en avaient déjà plus la possibilité...

 **\- Harry ! Oh mon petit... Mais tu es _rachitique_ ! Rentre vite, tu vas attraper froid à rester dehors trop longtemps.**

 **\- Je vais parfaitement bien, Madame Weasley,** s'amusa Harry en constatant l'inquiétude sincère mais exagérée de la mère de son meilleur ami.

 **\- Harry, je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis toute une année mais tu peux quand même m'appeler Molly ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingts ans lorsque tu es si formel ! Allez, rentre, rentre, mon chéri !**

Le débarrassant aussi vite que possible de son manteau, Molly Weasley s'affaira immédiatement autour de lui, faisant sourire Harry. Visiblement, la mère de famille n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Toujours aussi vive et autoritaire, elle poussa d'ailleurs un hurlement impressionnant en direction des escaliers, augmentant un peu plus le sourire de son invité.

Apparemment, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais...

 **\- Les enfants, Harry est là, descendez tout de suite le saluer !**

Et bien sûr, en deux secondes chrono, Harry fut submergé par le raz-de-marée dit Wealsey. Pour son retour, toute la famille semblait s'être réunie et Harry eut immédiatement droit à plusieurs tapes amicales dans le dos, chaque membre de la famille semblant vouloir l'accueillir comme il se doit. Un peu déstabilisé d'être entouré par autant de monde et si soudainement, Harry évita cependant de montrer sa gêne, au fond ravi de tous les retrouver.

Surtout Ron et Hermione.

Évidemment, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ceux qui lui avaient le plus manqué durant ses aventures. Même s'ils avaient continué de s'écrire par hiboux pour éviter de perdre le contact, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil que de se retrouver en face-à-face et passer un moment ensemble. D'ailleurs, le jeune couple semblait un peu intimidé de le revoir après tant de temps, lui souriant timidement.

Jeune couple, oui. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'Harry avait déduit des lettres qu'il avait reçues et des conseils quémandés par Ron pour ne pas déplaire à la jeune femme...

 **\- Salut, Harry,** finit d'ailleurs par lui sourire la concernée, après l'avoir serré entre ses bras. **Ça fait longtemps. Tu nous as manqué.**

 **\- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqués, tous les deux...**

 **\- On monte ?** Proposa finalement Ron, voyant toute sa petite famille se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle à manger. **On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter...**

Suivant le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage, Harry se fit immédiatement la réflexion que ce repli stratégique rappelait leur adolescence, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois au Terrier durant la fin des vacances d'été. D'ailleurs, très vite, leurs anciennes habitudes prirent le dessus sur leur gêne, le trio d'or retrouvant bien vite sa complicité d'antan.

En fait, Harry eut presque l'impression qu'une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard se préparait. Même si Hermione ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir déjà lu tous les manuels scolaires, elle réussissait tout de même à disserter sur d'autres bouquins tout aussi ennuyants et incompréhensibles pour Harry et Ron. Il faut dire que les textes de lois qu'étudiait la jeune femme n'était pas forcément très attrayant pour ceux qui étaient étrangers à ce domaine...

 **\- Vous m'écoutez, vous deux ?** Les questionna-t-elle d'ailleurs plusieurs fois entre deux commentaires de nouvelles lois sorcières.

Mais même si la réponse était clairement négative, les regards à la fois gênés et complices qu'Harry échangeait avec son meilleur ami valait cependant tout l'or du monde. À croire qu'ils redevenaient des adolescents dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois. Quoi que. Même une fois redescendus au salon sous l'ordre de Molly et donc entourés du reste de la famille, le trio continua en effet de se comporter exactement de la même manière.

Ron se jeta sur la nourriture malgré les réprimandes de sa mère. Hermione réussit finalement à intéresser Charlie en lui parlant d'un nouveau livre concernant ses précieux dragons. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de les observer les uns après les autres avec tendresse et nostalgie.

Tout allait bien.

Sauf peut-être un petit détail. Ginny l'évitait soigneusement du regard, baissant la tête à chaque fois qu'Harry regardait dans sa direction, visiblement gênée. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se reparler depuis leur rupture plutôt brutale. En effet, lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il suivait Luna dans son tour du monde, Harry en avait profité pour demander à la jeune femme de ne plus l'attendre. Ginny avait besoin autant que lui de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose.

Et puis, à la fin de la guerre, Harry n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments... ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs...

Bien sûr, la rousse avait mal pris sa demande. Sans compter que de nombreuses rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler avant son départ, ne rassurant pas la jeune femme sur sa sincérité. Et c'est ainsi que Ginny avait fini par l'accuser de la tromper avec Luna, sous-entendant qu'il voulait en vérité s'enfuir avec sa maîtresse, bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance envers l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Alors Harry l'avait laissé penser ce qu'elle voulait et avait choisi de partir sans rien ajouter de plus...

 **\- Dis, mon chéri, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté tes nouvelles aventures,** l'interrompit Molly dans ses pensées existentielles. **Tu dois pourtant avoir beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, non ?**

 **\- Oh... Euh... C'est difficile de résumer une année entière en quelques mots... Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer.**

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas croisé des dragons, par hasard... ?**

 **\- Charlie !** S'écria aussitôt Molly. **Je te ferai remarquer que tu ne parles que de dragons depuis le début du repas !**

Amusé de voir le jeune homme hausser les épaules comme s'il n'y pouvait rien, Harry lui avoua cependant en avoir croisé de plusieurs races et même appris à en dresser quelques-uns, déclarant finalement que le _Pansdefer Ukrainien_ était celui qui l'avait le plus impressionné. Charlie se mit alors aussitôt à défendre son _Cornelongue Roumain_ , chacun commençant alors à débattre pour déterminer lequel des deux dragons était le plus spectaculaire.

Une conversation qui fit évidemment soupirer Molly qui espérait pouvoir entendre son deuxième fils se passionner pour un autre sujet...

Sauf qu'en parlant dragons avec Charlie, Harry eut bien du mal à ne pas évoquer Luna. Après tout, les deux amis avaient tous deux vécu côte à côte durant cette année de voyages. La blonde était donc présente dans chacun de ses récents souvenirs, puisque c'était principalement celle qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour survivre en pleine nature.

Mais Ginny semblait déjà assez nerveuse et embarrassée par sa présence pour le pousser à ne pas rajouter à sa gêne. Alors Harry préféra taire le nom de son amie.

Et au final, la soirée fut plutôt tranquille. Harry réussit même à glisser sans se faire surprendre par Molly quelques cadeaux entre les mains de Georges, souriant déjà en imaginant tout ce que celui-ci allait pouvoir faire de ces ingrédients trouvés aux quatre coins du monde. Même si le jeune homme ne se remettrait sans doute jamais de la disparition de son jumeau, la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient construit ensemble avait en effet encore de belles années devant elle.

Aidant Molly avec quelques sorts de nettoyage, dès que celle-ci lui ordonna de respecter son rôle d'invité et de la laisser faire la vaisselle seule, Harry se permit de s'éclipser discrètement à l'extérieur. Mieux valait ne pas insister avec la mère de famille, de toute façon.

Et puis, pour être tout à fait sincère, Harry n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de devoir rester trop longtemps dans un espace clos. Alors évidemment, attiré par l'air frais de la nuit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'éloigner un peu du Terrier. De toute façon, ce n'était sans doute pas plus dangereux que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent.

En tout cas, c'est ce que choisit de se dire Harry avant d'entendre... un gémissement. Un gémissement de détresse si Harry se fiait à son oreille et à son instinct.

 **\- Hey... Où est-ce que tu es, toi... ?**

Le bruit s'intensifia et, cette fois, Harry fut certain qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un animal blessé comme il le présageait. Sa voix devait le faire réagir. Enfin Harry espérait tout de même ne pas trop le faire paniquer. Si jamais la créature s'imaginait qu'il était un prédateur, il risquait d'aggraver ses blessures en tentant de le fuir. Se faisant le plus discret possible, Harry se laissa donc diriger par les bruits étouffés de l'animal, espérant pouvoir l'aider le plus vite possible.

Sauf que lorsque le Survivant se retrouva face à celui qu'il voulait secourir, il fut incapable de bouger durant quelques secondes...

En effet, bien qu'une étrange queue rousse remuait péniblement sur le sol et que deux adorables oreilles de même couleur trônaient au-dessus de sa tête... Sa silhouette semblait tout à fait humaine. Deux bras, deux jambes, deux yeux dissimulés derrière ses paupières, des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, un corps plutôt mince et... un visage... assez familier pour donner la nausée à Harry.

 **\- M-Malefoy... ?**


	2. Les liens du renard

**\- Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air.**

Dès que le médicomage lui annonça que le demi-renard était hors de danger, Harry sentit un poids immense quitter ses épaules. En trouvant le jeune homme étalé sur le sol et incapable du moindre mouvement, il avait presque eu peur d'avoir trouvé un cadavre. Et sous le coup de la surprise, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était d'appeler Luna au secours, avant même de vérifier si Malefoy respirait encore ou bien même l'état de son pouls.

Heureusement, la jeune femme n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre pour l'aider à amener l'ancien Serpentard à l'hôpital, sans doute alertée par le ton paniqué de sa voix. Plusieurs médicomages avaient ainsi pris en charge le blessé, et depuis, Harry faisait les cent pas, incapable de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son ennemi d'enfance. Les Weasley avaient étaient prévenus par hiboux de la situation et attendaient son retour au Terrier pour connaître les détails de cette surprenante histoire.

Alors maintenant que le médicomage venait de sortir pour leur annoncer que le blond n'avait rien...

 **\- Vous... Vous êtes sûr... ?**

 **\- Tu as attrapé un Jocheruine, mon petit Nargole ~ Le médicomage sait ce qu'il dit, j'en suis certaine. Et bien sûr, nous pouvons aller nous en assurer nous-même, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- En fait, il serait même préférable que vous emmeniez ce jeune homme avec vous au plus vite,** leur confia le médicomage à la plus grande surprise d'Harry. **Même si son niveau de magie est préoccupant, surtout maintenant qu'il s'est bloqué dans une demi-transformation d'animagus, nous sommes malheureusement incapable d'aider un veela à la recherche de son vaélon...**

Si le médicomage espérait sans doute leur faire comprendre que Malefoy occupait une chambre d'hôpital sans raison, Harry ne retint que la partie "veela", stupéfait d'apprendre que le jeune homme en était un. Harry avait déjà lu plusieurs livres sur les créatures magiques qui les évoquaient mais n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son ancien rival puisse être autre chose qu'un simple sorcier.

Puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry fronça les sourcils. Malefoy n'avait _toujours_ pas trouvé son compagnon.

Cette nouvelle expliquait sans doute son état, finalement. Selon ses maigres connaissances à propos de ces créatures, un veela partait à la recherche de son compagnon, généralement appelé valéon, dès sa majorité sorcière. Normalement, Malefoy était donc censé l'avoir trouvé depuis un bon moment. Harry ne connaissait pas les risques exacts encourus par un veela n'arrivant pas à trouver son compagnon mais se doutait qu'un tel manque ne devait pas être sans conséquence.

Si une union avec un veela était souvent perçue comme une chance extraordinaire, c'était en effet parce qu'un veela ne pouvait être attiré que par son âme sœur, partageant toute sa puissance magique avec celle-ci, rendant le couple souvent incroyablement puissant... mais aussi et surtout fusionnel sur le plan sentimental, étant donné qu'un veela était également capable de ressentir toutes les émotions de son vaélon et recherchait toujours le bonheur de ce dernier.

En tout cas, c'est ce que relataient un bon nombre de livres évoquant quelques-unes de leurs caractéristiques...

 **\- Si vous tenez toujours à aller le voir, on vient de le placer dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Mais il dort. Tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé son valéon, de toute façon, les malaises dus à la fatigue continueront de se multiplier. Sa magie devient de plus en plus instable, vous devriez l'aider à apprendre à la canaliser.**

 **\- M-Mais... Nous ne sommes pas médicomages ou experts en veela... Comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse ça... ?**

 **\- Eh bien, si vous voulez... je peux peut-être vous aider.**

Se retournant vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots, Harry fut surpris de constater qu'un total inconnu venait de s'immiscer dans cette conversation. Enfin... son visage lui disait tout de même quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce un autre médicomage ayant lui aussi pris en charge Malefoy ? Non, si c'était le cas, le jeune homme devrait sans doute porter la même tenue que son collège...

 **\- Pardon de vous interrompre... C'est juste que je suis étudiant en magizoologie. Et comme je dois rendre une étude sur les veela pour ma maîtrise, je suis probablement assez renseigné pour vous aider.**

 **\- Alors tu vois, petit Nargole, tout est réglé,** conlut Luna avec ce sourire étincelant dont elle seul avait le secret. **Monsieur Scamander a besoin d'un cas particulier à traiter et nous de conseils, c'est le destin qui doit l'avoir mis sur notre chemin.**

 **\- Monsieur... Scamander... ?**

Ce n'est qu'en répétant ce nom qu'Harry comprit pourquoi le visage du jeune homme lui rappelait quelque chose.

Scamander était le nom d'un des plus grands naturalistes sorciers connus à ce jour. Au point qu'Harry se souvenait maintenant que Ron avait une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie. Et pourtant, Ron était tout sauf passionné par la magizoologie. Sauf que même si les traits de l'inconnu semblaient assez semblables au célèbre auteur, Newt Scamander n'était clairement pas aussi jeune, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'un autre membre de sa famille.

Le métier de naturaliste devait probablement être une passion familiale...

 **\- Vous êtes le fils de Newt Scamander, c'est ça... ?**

 **\- Son petit-fils. Rolf Scamander. Mais je suis de sa famille, oui...**

Étrangement, Harry se reconnut immédiatement dans l'attitude du jeune inconnu. Son ton traînant et blasé laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il ne faisait que répéter ces mots à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Un peu comme Harry lorsqu'il devait confirmer qu'il était bel et bien Harry Potter et endurer les regards admiratifs, curieux ou même intéressés que les gens posaient alors sur lui.

Et rien que pour ça, Harry regretta presque de lui avoir posé cette question idiote.

Mais heureusement, Luna était naturellement plus originale que lui...

 **\- Nous sommes heureux de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que vous serez plus ouvert que votre grand-père cependant, ses œuvres étaient intéressantes mais malheureusement très incomplètes...**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard jusqu'ici particulièrement terne du jeune homme s'allumer d'une petite étincelle de plaisir et de curiosité. Un sentiment tout à fait compréhensible pour quelqu'un dont la vie devait probablement être sans arrêt comparée à celle de son grand-père et qui devait donc rarement entendre des critiques sur lui comme Luna venait de le faire. Harry imaginait sans mal le déplaisir de toujours devoir faire mieux qu'un parent.

Après tout, devoir satisfaire les attentes des autres avant même de penser à sa propre vie, Harry l'avait vécu, lui aussi...

 **\- Incomplètes... ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là exactement... ?**

 **\- Eh bien, avant tout, Newt Scamander n'évoque que les créatures dont tout le monde connait déjà l'existence ! Que fait-il des héliopathes ou des larves d'aquavirius ? Ou même des Ronflaks Cornus ?**

Luna semblait sérieusement révoltée. Ne doutant pas un instant de ces propos et les exposant avec la plus surprenante des sincérités. Et visiblement, cette assurance plaisait à Rolf autant qu'à Harry, peut-être même plus.

Ainsi, l'ancien Gryffondor préféra finalement laisser Luna expliquer à leur nouvel ami les caractéristiques exactes de ces trois créatures sans doute plus imaginaires que réelles, prenant discrètement la direction du fond du couloir. Le médecin avait profité de l'interruption de Rolf pour s'éclipser et Harry avait hâte d'en faire autant, espérant ainsi pouvoir constater de lui-même si l'état de Malefoy s'était amélioré ou non.

D'accord, Harry n'avait jamais été très proche du jeune homme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé inconscient près du Terrier et dans cette étrange forme de demi-renard, alors il était normal que ce soit lui qui aille vérifier le premier s'il allait mieux. Même si selon le médicomage, le veela ne retrouverait un état normal que lorsqu'il trouverait son valéon, de toute façon...

Frappant doucement à la porte par politesse, Harry se permit d'entrer après quelques secondes, n'entendant aucun hurlement de protestation. Et si Malefoy n'avait pas trop changé, il aurait certainement su comment le faire comprendre si jamais il n'avait pas voulu de visiteur...

Enfin, peut-être n'en voulait-il pas en vérité, puisqu'il était visiblement en train de dormir et ne pouvait donc sans doute pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Harry verrait à son réveil s'il était indésirable ou non. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était que pour vérifier l'état global du demi-renard, rien de plus. Et visiblement, mis à part ces deux adorables oreilles rousses et cette queue touffue dépassant de ses vêtements, son corps n'avait subi aucun dommage ou changement.

Bon, il avait quelques cernes, aussi. Peu étonnant pour un veela qui devait passer tout son temps à chercher son valéon.

Mais si Harry fut soulagé de constater que Malefoy allait bien _physiquement_ , lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, l'inquiétude d'Harry grimpa en flèche en constatant que ce n'était pas la même chose _psychologiquement_...

En effet, Harry s'était attendu à toute sorte de réactions de la part du blond. Vraiment tout. En fait, il s'attendait déjà à devoir sortir de la chambre en courant, sous les cris indignés de l'héritier Malefoy cherchant à lui balancer toute sorte de sortilèges mortels ou au moins terriblement douloureux.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malefoy, en le voyant, choisisse... de simplement lui sourire. Un sourire désarmant qui figea complètement Harry sur place.

Même son regard n'exprimait plus que du soulagement et de la joie, brillant plus que jamais. Autant dire qu'Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle expression sur le visage de celui qui lui en avait tout de même bien fait baver au temps de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ce fut sans aucun doute le choc qui l'empêcha de réagir lorsque les mains du blond se tendirent lentement vers lui, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.

 **\- Enfin... Je t'ai enfin trouvé...**

Sentant les lèvres de l'aristocrate s'accrocher aux siennes sans même lui demander son avis, Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, trop stupéfait pour ne serait-ce que penser à le repousser. Bien sûr, Harry finit tout de même par réaliser que la situation était anormale et lorsque la langue du jeune homme s'enroula autour de la sienne, Harry eut immédiatement un sursaut qui le poussa évidemment à poser ses mains sur les épaules du blond pour l'obliger à se reculer à une distance raisonnable.

Sauf que dès que leurs lèvres furent séparées, les yeux de Malefoy se refermèrent, le jeune homme se rendormant sans lui donner plus d'explications sur son geste...

Et si un sourire continua de flotter sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer et en voyant le visage détendu de son ex pire ennemi. En fait, il fut tellement gêné qu'il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, ni même les talons d'une femme claquer sur le sol carrelé de la chambre d'hôpital.

Par contre, sa voix le tira immédiatement de ses pensées, l'obligeant à tourner son visage rouge de honte vers Luna et Rolf...

Mais aussi et surtout vers la _mère_ du demi-renard endormi.

Narcissa Malefoy.

 **\- Potter... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes étonnamment rouge...**

 **\- Oh, ce n'est rien, Madame Malefoy. Ce n'est qu'un simple Joncheruine qui lui a embrouillé le cerveau,** lui vint en aide Luna en dodelinant joyeusement de la tête, ses boucles d'oreilles cliquetant dans le même mouvement.

 **\- C'est... C'est ça. Un simple Joncheruine. Ca va passer,** leur assura-t-il avec un sourire gêné, faisant tout son possible pour apaiser l'horrible sensation de brûlure envahissant ses joues.

Merlin, la situation était pire qu'embarrassante. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Malefoy de l'embrasser comme ça ? Non seulement il ne lui avait pas demandé son consentement, mais en plus, un veela n'était-il pas censé n'être attiré que par son âme sœur et ne ressentir du désir que pour elle et uniquement elle ?

Tous ses muscles se tendirent en réalisant qu'un veela était, par définition, pas plus hétérosexuel qu'homosexuel, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une créature monogame et qui ne choisissait pas de tomber amoureux plus d'une fille que d'un garçon. Harry se souvenait de sa surprise la première fois qu'un livre le lui avait révélé. Autant dire que ce n'était pourtant rien en comparaison de l'angoisse qui lui prit à la gorge à cet instant.

Harry Potter pouvait tout à fait être le valéon du veela Drago Malefoy.

C'était absurde, complètement fantaisiste, promesse d'effroyables problèmes... mais possible. Même si Harry n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, son âme sœur pouvait tout à fait en être un, puisque l'âme n'avait aucun genre. Oui, ça aussi, il l'avait lu, n'allez pas croire que c'était lui qui l'inventait. Au contraire, s'il avait pu trouver une raison de croire qu'il avait tort, Harry en serait ravi...

Si seulement...

 **\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir loger Drago à votre laboratoire... ?**

 **\- Nous en serions tous très heureux, Madame Malefoy. Le laboratoire est assez équipé pour qu'une personne puisse y vivre sans problème. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Rolf étudie les veelas, ce sera donc aussi bénéfique pour notre ami que pour votre fils.**

Bien sûr, Luna évitait de préciser qu'ils n'avaient rencontré cet "ami" que quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de Narcissa Malefoy et oubliait un peu de préciser que Rolf n'était pas un expert en veela pour autant puisqu'il passait tout juste sa maîtrise cette année.

Mais le résultat était là.

Comme Luna avait précisé que cette aide apportait des bénéfices de leur côté également, Narcissa ne se demandait pas ce que cette proposition pouvait cacher, réduisant légèrement sa méfiance naturelle. L'assurance que son fils puisse être entouré par des personnes capables de comprendre sa douleur et de l'aider, dans une habitation agréable à vivre, aidait probablement aussi à la rassurer.

Autant dire que Luna fit immédiatement carton plein auprès de Narcissa...

 **\- D'accord. Si c'est mieux pour lui, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'y opposer. Mais Potter... J'aimerai que vous me fassiez une promesse.**

Surpris que la mère du blessé s'adresse ainsi à lui, Harry hocha la tête en silence, attendant que celle-ci s'explique.

 **\- Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien à Poudlard... Mais s'il vous plaît, prenez soin de lui. Même lorsqu'il sera invivable et qu'il vous tapera sur les nerfs, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé son valéon, il sera probablement encore pire que lorsque vous étiez ennemis... mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul pour autant. Il l'a été suffisamment jusqu'ici. Vous comprenez ?**

 **\- Bien sûr... Je comprends mais...**

 **\- Potter. C'est une mère qui passe au-dessus de sa fierté pour vous supplier de protéger son fils un peu trop vulnérable en ce moment. Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour aider Drago, faîtes-le parce que je préfère mourir plutôt que de le voir souffrir comme il a déjà beaucoup trop souffert.**

Ses lèvres étaient pincées et son ton plus déterminé que jamais. Mais pire encore, son regard le suppliait réellement de lui promettre d'aider son fils.

Et comment le lui refuser dans ces conditions ? Bien sûr, une telle promesse ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation mais Harry détestait l'inquiétude sincère qu'il lisait dans le regard de cette mère presque désespérée. Surtout que s'il était le valéon de Malefoy, en le repoussant, Harry risquait bel et bien de rompre cette promesse et de faire souffrir le jeune homme. Mais en même temps, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire en douceur...

Passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux, Harry hésita un peu avant de répondre, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais en bon ancien Gryffondor, il finit tout de même par choisir la solution la plus courageuse.

 **\- Si je pouvais vous promettre de prendre sur moi, je le ferai, Madame Malefoy. Mais si je peux vous promettre que j'essaierai de supporter son fichu caractère, je ne pense pas être capable pour autant de ne pas le repousser s'il cherche à se lier avec moi.**

 **\- ...Pardon ?**

 **\- Je... Je n'en suis pas certain...**

Un peu inquiet, Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il avait choisi de leur dire la vérité. Une vérité tout sauf pure et tout sauf simple.

 **\- ...mais je crois bien être le valéon de votre fils, Madame Malefoy.**


	3. La transformation du renard

Lorsque Drago Malefoy se réveilla ce jour-là, il fut avant tout soulagé de ne pas être encore mort.

Après tout, avec l'horrible queue rousse qui lui avait poussé au-dessus des fesses et ces trop sensibles oreilles aussi oranges que les cheveux d'un Weasley, il pouvait facilement passer pour une proie. Et le dernier endroit dont il se souvenait était un bois minable donc logiquement rempli d'arbres et d'animaux sauvages tout à fait capable de l'avaler en une bouchée.

Mais visiblement, contre toute attente, aucune bête n'avait tenté de poser la patte ou la mâchoire sur lui. En fait, dans son état à demi-conscient, Drago avait même entendu quelqu'un l'appeler... Non, pas quelqu'un. Son valéon. Dans ce rêve, Drago avait même réussi à l'embrasser. Peut-être un reste de ses espoirs qu'il pensait pourtant tous partis en fumée. C'est sûr que si on lui avait dit qu'un an après sa majorité, son valéon serait toujours introuvable, il se serait pendu bien plus tôt...

Marmonnant des insultes contre l'horrible mal de crâne qui l'assaillait, Drago regretta immédiatement son audace en réalisant qu'il était encore incapable de bouger autre chose que ses paupières, perclus de douleur à cause de courbatures trop intenses pour son corps frêle. En fait, même sa vision était trouble, l'empêchant d'observer l'endroit où il se trouvait désormais et ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui.

Par contre, dès que ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière et rencontrèrent les deux yeux tendres et bleus de sa mère, Drago commença à se poser des questions...

 **\- Doucement, Drago... Ne bouge pas trop, tu vas te faire mal.**

 **\- Maman... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et... où est-ce qu'on est... ?**

 **\- Dans un endroit sûr. Détends-toi, tout va bien. Je vais tout t'expliquer en détails.**

Tentant de se détendre un peu, Drago força finalement son corps douloureux à s'asseoir pour pouvoir observer un peu mieux le visage de sa mère, songeant que si celle-ci essayait de le rassurer la situation ne pouvait pas être si catastrophique que ça. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que sa maternelle lui souriait avec une gaieté qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

A croire qu'elle avait une nouvelle très importante à lui annoncer... ou quelque chose comme ça...

En tout cas, Narcissa n'omit aucun détail. Que ce soit sur le fait qu'on l'ait amené à l'hôpital après l'avoir trouvé inconscient par terre, ses commentaires sur les médicomages qui s'étaient occupés de lui et qui l'avaient appelé pour qu'elle vienne à son chevet ou même son arrivée au laboratoire où il allait devoir séjourner pour apprendre à canaliser un peu mieux sa magie qui se faisait la malle de plus en plus à cause de l'absence de son valéon, non vraiment, elle n'oublia rien du tout...

Sauf peut-être de préciser que son valéon était _Harry Potter_ et que ce dernier était dans la _pièce d'à côté_...

Ce qui fut _légèrement_ problématique lorsque celui-ci eut la bêtise d'entrer et de s'approcher de lui sans la moindre précaution...

 **\- Potter, non ! Sortez d'ici, vite !**

Et même si sa mère comprit que le valéon ne devait pas autant s'approcher de son fils pour son propre bien et tenta de le prévenir du danger, il était déjà trop tard.

Déjà parce qu'avant même de sentir l'odeur du brun ou même de tourner la tête vers lui, Drago fut conscient de sa présence. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti mais qui le poussa immédiatement à regarder dans la direction de Potter. Et rien qu'en entendant sa mère pousser le jeune homme à s'éloigner de lui, le veela en se fit menaçant, allant même jusqu'à l'obliger à pousser un grondement animal pour intimer à Narcissa de ne surtout pas recommencer...

Sauf que Drago _voulait_ que Potter quitte la pièce. En fait, il désirait probablement le voir partir autant que le veela voulait le voir rester.

Pris par cette ambivalence, Drago réussit tout de même à résister à la tentation. Deux secondes. Une seconde. Un quart de millième de seconde. Et malheureusement pour la fierté de Drago, cet idiot de Potter fut bien trop stupide pour ne serait-ce que penser à bouger durant ce quart de millième de seconde.

Alors évidemment, le veela le força à se jeter au cou du valéon qu'il avait tant cherché, ignorant royalement la détresse intérieure de Drago. Du moins la partie de son être qui n'était pas obnubilée par la délicieuse odeur de Potter. Pas un parfum, une odeur, celle qui attirait le veela à son valéon et qui l'empêchait momentanément de contrôler son corps et ses pensées comme il l'aurait voulu.

Une odeur envoûtante qui le poussait à _enlacer_ ce bâtard de Potter qui aurait dû se débattre bien plus fort - parce qu'il était évident que tout était de sa faute, de toute façon. A _gémir_ alors que quelques mèches de ses affreux cheveux noirs tout emmêlés et tout ébouriffés lui caressaient le visage. Et même à le pousser à _sucer_ l'horrible cou trop doux et trop chaud de ce fichu connard.

Et le tout devant sa mère en plus.

S'il n'était pas relégué derrière la volonté du veela, Drago en aurait sans aucun doute pleuré de honte.

 **\- Potter... Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire en gigotant comme ça... ?**

 **\- L'obliger à me lâcher !**

 **\- ...Sauf que vous ne faîtes qu'empirer les choses...**

Bien. Au moins, il n'était plus le seul à connaître la débilité profonde de Potter, sa mère en était désormais témoin elle aussi. Lorsque Potter aurait la bonne idée de partir, Drago pourrait donc geindre auprès d'elle d'avoir une âme sœur stupide, bigleuse, avec le complexe du héros, pas foutu d'être un peu près normale et surtout... surtout incapable de se laisser faire lorsque c'était pourtant nécessaire !

Bon sang, il n'allait pas le violer ! Pas tout de suite, en tout cas... Lorsqu'il serait d'accord, ce ne serait plus du viol, et là, il ne promettait plus rien...

Grognant intérieurement contre le veela qui embrumait petit à petit toutes ses pensées objectives, Drago s'étonna d'entendre réellement ce grondement sortir de sa gorge... non pas en direction de cet abruti de Potter - et pourtant, il l'aurait amplement mérité, ce petit con - mais bien en direction de sa mère. Apparemment, le veela appréciait de moins en moins qu'on se mette entre lui et son valéon et le faisait comprendre à sa manière.

 **- _Stupéfix_ !**

Si le veela faillit sauter à la gorge de Narcissa lorsque celle-ci sortit rapidement sa baguette pour la pointer vers son fils, il glapit cependant en sentant le sortilège le frapper de plein fouet. Et heureusement, trop faible pour pouvoir y résister, Drago fut immédiatement immobilisé, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer à se frotter à Potter comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Drago était-il quelqu'un d'assez horrible pour mériter ça ? D'accord, le jeune homme n'avait pas toujours été un ange, enfin il avait des circonstances atténuantes avec un père mangemort qui avait presque failli l'obliger à passer dans son camp. Encore heureux que sa mère l'ait envoyé loin de Poudlard quelques temps avant le début de la guerre sous prétexte qu'il était un veela. Alors que son valéon était justement sur le champ de bataille, en plus.

Maintenant, le blond détestait le karma. Pas autant que Potter mais presque.

 **\- Merci, Madame Malefoy...**

 **\- A quel propos, Potter ?** Répliqua vertement sa mère, Drago ne pouvant qu'admirer son ton sec et autoritaire. **C'est votre veela, par Merlin ! Il n'allait pas vous violer ! Vous lui faîtes mal à vous débattre aussi violemment !**

 **\- A-Ah... D-Désolé...**

Si le veela mourrait d'envie de l'enlacer pour qu'il cesse de ressentir cette culpabilité étouffante, Drago fut cependant plus que satisfait de voir son ennemi d'enfance aussi embarrassé par les propos de sa mère, jugeant qu'il le méritait très largement de toute façon. Et même si Drago se faisait l'impression d'être devenu schizophrène, ou au moins d'avoir une double personnalité, l'ancien Serpentard se força à ne pas y penser.

Au moins, il pouvait compter sur sa mère pour le défendre. Même si sa superbe malefoyienne venait clairement d'en prendre un coup... En même temps, Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce que son valéon soit le balafré... Un peu limite comme excuse mais il n'avait pas mieux sous la main pour l'instant. Enfin plutôt sous la patte puisque maintenant que son magnifique corps était défiguré par des attributs de foutu renard.

Fichu clan veela lui ayant conseillé de se transformer en animagus pour trouver son valéon beaucoup plus vite, soit-disant... Le temps qu'il apprenne à se métamorphoser, son niveau de magie était déjà trop faible pour lui permettre une métamorphose totale... Résultat, maintenant, il était bloqué dans une demie-transformation pour une durée indéterminé. A moins que Potter ne puisse l'aider en tant que valéon ?

Ouais... Plutôt mourir tout de suite plutôt que de supplier cet enfoiré.

 **\- Si vous êtes désolé, alors essayez de l'aider et arrêtez de jouer au vierge effarouchée,** le disputa sa mère, semblant lire dans ses pensées. **En tant que veela, il ne peut pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Alors arrêtez de vous en faire.**

 **\- D-D'accord. Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je vous assure, j'ai juste été un peu... surpris par sa réaction.**

 **\- Vous ne deviez pas être le seul, à mon avis...**

Drago serra les dents à la remarque. Evidemment, Narcissa avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Seulement, c'était un peu dur de l'entendre le dire à voix haute, devant son valéon et ennemi juré en plus, sans être en mesure de pouvoir répliquer convenablement.

Et visiblement, sa mère réussit à comprendre son malaise à travers son regard noir puisqu'elle s'approcha doucement de lui en arborant un sourire d'excuses, caressant ses cheveux blonds d'une main tendre pour l'apaiser, exactement comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il lui faisait un nouveau caprice, souvent encore plus stupide que les précédents mais qui lui permettait toujours d'obtenir toute l'attention qu'il désirait.

Enfin heureusement, Potter n'était pas encore capable de lire dans ses pensées ou dans son passé, alors il pouvait y repenser sans pour autant lui confirmer qu'il avait été élevé comme un petit gosse de riche...

 **\- Pardon, Drago... Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse avec ton valéon. Contrôle-toi si tu ne veux pas l'effrayer. Et essayez de discuter, c'est sans doute le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour l'instant.**

 **\- Vous... Vous allez me laisser seul avec Drago... ?** S'inquiéta soudainement le brun, visiblement tout à fait contre cette idée.

 **\- Oui, Potter. Et inutile de me foudroyer du regard, tous les deux...**

Oui, parce que pour la toute première fois de sa vie, sans exagération, l'ancien Prince des Serpentards était de l'avis du Survivant. Enfin sans compter la destruction de Voldetruc, bien évidemment. Mais étant donné que ce problème était réglé depuis plus d'un an maintenant, disons qu'il y avait péremption, surtout que ce choix avait probablement été le plus compliqué et le plus difficile de sa vie.

En tout cas, Drago détestait l'idée que sa mère les laisse seul en tête à tête. Pour une fois qu'il avait une alliée prête à le défendre, après tout... Et puis, rester seul avec Potter ne risquait pas de l'enchanter. Même si le veela clamait le contraire. Et dire qu'il avait passé une année toute entière à le poursuivre, n'hésitant pas pour le débusquer à passer des nuits entières sans dormir, que ce soit en s'entraînant à devenir un animagus ou en tentant de le suivre par sa seule intuition de veela...

Tsss... Quel beau gâchis...

En fait, il lui aurait suffi de demander à n'importe quel Weasley pour trouver celui qu'il avait tant recherché en quelques secondes à peine... Désespérant. Même si ça expliquait finalement pourquoi la piste de son valéon semblait si souvent changer de pays voire même de continent. Drago avait entendu dire que Potter avait passé l'année à voyager à l'étranger. Visiblement, cette rumeur-là sur l'Élu National était fondée, contrairement à celle concernant une prétendue liaison avec Luna...

Parce qu'il était clair que si ça avait été le cas, le veela l'amènerait à haïr la jeune femme de tout son être, la considérant comme une rivale directe... Et Drago ne ressentait strictement rien à l'égard de cette dernière. Enfin, il la pensait toujours aussi folle à liée qu'avant mais se fichait d'elle éperdument.

Stoppant un instant ses pensées sur Potter, Drago gémit de désespoir en voyant sa mère quitter la pièce. Et même si cette réaction fut plutôt humiliante pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que lui, en comprenant que l'effet du sort de Narcissa commençait enfin à disparaître, Drago en profita aussitôt pour se détacher des bras de Potter qui, en bon ancien rouge et or, ne l'avait pas laissé se fracasser le crâne par terre après que sa mère l'ait stupéfixié.

Ses gestes étaient lents et ses muscles continuaient de lui faire mal mais il fallait quand même qu'il réussisse à se contrôler maintenant qu'il était seul avec son valéon. Alors il valait mieux pour Drago qu'il s'éloigne un maximum du balafré.

 **\- Est-ce que... ça va ?** Tenta finalement Potter après quelques secondes de silence pesant, visiblement angoissé à l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

 **\- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes s'est amusé à me piétiner... mais je me contrôle maintenant, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, Potty.**

Son ton cassant n'aidait sans doute pas Potter à être plus à l'aise en sa présence. Mais Drago préféra ne pas s'en soucier. Après tout, il avait déjà assez de mal à résister à l'odeur envoûtante de son valéon et son envie d'aller respirer sa peau pour ne pas s'encombrer d'un détail de plus.

 **\- Et... euh... est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Je veux dire... Je ne suis pas prêt à me lier avec toi, tu t'en doutes. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, je ne suis même pas attiré par les hommes. Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir inutilement, non plus.**

 **\- Ra... té...**

Rien qu'en entendant le jeune homme dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, Drago sentit son souffle se couper, et bien malgré lui, pourtant. Le veela sentit même de stupides larmes lui brouiller la vue. Humilié, Drago baissa finalement la tête en constatant qu'il était incapable de faire comme si de rien n'était et ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible, attendant que la douleur passe.

Sauf que ce _crétin_ de Potter choisit ce moment pour se rapprocher et poser une main compatissante sur son épaule, envahissant son espace vitale de son odeur...

Se tordant le cou pour que la main du valéon remonte légèrement, Drago ne put s'empêcher de frotter sa joue contre sa paume de main en soupirant cette fois de plaisir et de soulagement, ses yeux toujours fermés l'empêchant heureusement de croiser le regard incroyablement gêné de Potter. Bien sûr, il put sentir son trouble à travers le lien entre lui et son valéon mais, pour l'instant, Drago avait bien d'autres choses à l'esprit.

Comme profiter de cette petite trêve où il n'avait pas à souffrir inutilement... En fait, Drago lui-même se faisait l'effet d'un drogué en manque capable de n'importe quoi pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite dose...

Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry tenta de retirer sa main, sans conteste embarrassé par ses réactions, Drago ne put que le supplier du regard, ses oreilles rousses repliées sur sa tête pour lui donner un air encore plus pathétique. Merlin ce qu'il voulait mourir maintenant. Mais Potter eut visiblement pitié de lui puisqu'il le laissa se pendre à son cou, le repoussant trop faiblement pour que ce soit un réel rejet.

 **\- D-Drago...** Souffla-t-il d'ailleurs à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Potter ayant pitié de lui. S'il était dans son état normal, Drago l'aurait giflé de ne se laisser faire que parce qu'il le trouvait pathétique.

C'est à cette pensée que Drago fronça les sourcils, tentant désespérément de réfléchir sans se laisser distraire par la proximité indécente de son valéon. Si Potter ressentait de la pitié, Drago serait normalement capable de le ressentir, non ? Pourtant, le brun ne semblait pas particulièrement gouverné par la compassion, en cet instant... Confus, Drago se fit violence pour obliger son visage à quitter le cou du jeune homme, décidé à lui poser la question.

En fait, Drago fit la moitié du chemin. Il ouvrit la bouche... sauf qu'aucun son n'en sortit jamais, les phrases qu'il prévoyait de lui dire s'évaporant d'un seul coup de son esprit désormais perverti en croisant le regard émeraude de son valéon. Perturbé, Drago perçut à peine combien l'expression de son visage fut stupide, sa bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson mort. Un air très classe et très sexy, personne ne pourra le nier.

Par contre, quand Drago ressentit l'amusement de Potter à travers leur lien, ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau, le blond se sentant tout de même assez vexé par son soudain sourire. Et si le jeune homme eut bien l'intention de se mettre en colère et de faire payer au brun son effronterie, il fut tout simplement incapable de réfléchir lorsque deux lèvres effleurèrent doucement les siennes.

Au début, Drago refusa de penser que ce geste était volontaire, ne voulant pas fonder trop espoir inutile.

Sauf que le corps entier de Potter se tendit en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer... Son regard se voila même par un sentiment bien connu de Drago... la peur... et son valéon finit par le repousser violemment pour s'enfuir en courant en direction de la porte, n'osant jamais se retourner vers lui.

 **\- Potter, reviens ! Potter !** Tenta-t-il de lui crier après, sans succès, le jeune homme quittant de la pièce en quelques secondes à peine.

Sauf qu'étrangement, Drago ne put se résoudre à se taire en voyant son valéon disparaitre de son champ de vision. Et pendant longtemps, l'ancien Serpentard continua de crier son nom, se demandant lui-même pourquoi il s'obstinait ainsi à hurler ... du moins jusqu'à se rendre compte que ses hurlements n'avaient désormais plus rien d'humain.

Et en vérité, tout un glapissement de _renard_...

 _Oh non. Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que j'en suis vraiment devenu un, cette fois..._


	4. Les pensées du renard

_Réponses et commentaires inutiles par rapport aux reviews du chapitre précédent :_

 **Balzud & cyrillo duprat & 77Hildegard & brigitte26 : **Eh bien justement, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^

 **caence :** Merci ^^

 **Waanzin die :** Merci ^^ C'est sûr que Drago et le roux, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ;p

 **Amista :** Eh ouais, direct dans le bain, notre Ryry ;p

 **brigitte26 :** Bien sûr que c'est mignon les pitis renards :3 Et c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Luna et Rolf comme couple secondaire, surtout qu'on ne connait rien de Rolf pour l'instant, alors je peux lui donner le caractère dont j'ai envie ;p

 **stormtrooper2 :** Eh oui, combien de temps, là est toute la question ;)

 **Valdermore :** Merci ^^ Un veela/renard, c'est super chou, on est d'accord ;p Exact, j'ai pas l'intention de transformer Drago en guimauve tout de suite, ni même Harry d'ailleurs, ce serait bien trop facile ;p En plus, on ne connait presque rien sur Rolf alors je trouve ça cool de faire une fic avec lui et Luna en perso secondaires.

 **77Hildegard :** C'est sûr que pour l'instant, ils sont pas doués, ni l'un ni l'autre xD Et oui, j'aime bien imaginer Drago en un mignon piti renard ;p

 **Bernaba :** Ah ah, merci, j'apprécie ton enthousiasme ^^ Après un temps d'attente assez long, voici la suite !

* * *

S'échappant du laboratoire avant que Malefoy ne puisse l'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer, Harry poursuivit ainsi sa course effrénée un long moment, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il réalisa combien c'était stupide de continuer de courir ainsi alors que Malefoy était de toute façon incapable de sortir du laboratoire. Rolf avait demandé à installer ce sort au cas où le blond ait envie d'aller se balader à l'extérieur, histoire de pouvoir localiser plus facilement le veela.

Et si Harry avait à peine retenu ce détail sur le moment, il fut soulagé à cet instant de pouvoir se dire qu'il ne serait pas poursuivi par le demi-renard...

Bien sûr, cette réaction était pour le moins stupide. Après tout, ce n'était pas Malefoy qui avait tenté de l'embrasser. En fait, théoriquement, leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées simplement par mégarde, rien de plus. Même si... c'était Harry qui s'était penché vers lui. Alors au final, c'était sans doute un peu de sa faute. Et ça, l'ancien Gryffon avait beaucoup de mal a l'accepter.

Peut-être le veela avait-il utilisé un charme irrésistible pour l'attirer contre sa volonté, quelque chose comme ça. Après tout, cette solution semblait être la plus évidente. Harry n'avait ressenti jusqu'ici aucune attirance pour un autre homme, encore moins pour ce prétentieux de Drago Malefoy, alors cet étrange baiser ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas être de sa faute.

N'est-ce pas ?

 _Oh non. Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que j'en suis vraiment devenu un, cette fois..._

Intrigué par cette étrange voix résonnant à l'intérieur même de ses pensées, Harry fronça soudainement les sourcils, grattant sa nuque avec une légère gêne. Une désagréable sensation de désespoir le parcourut d'ailleurs à cet instant, bien que ce soit complètement absurde, le jeune homme n'ayant strictement aucune raison de ressentir un tel sentiment.

Sauf qu'étrangement... Harry fut certain que cette émotion n'était pas la sienne. Une surprenante certitude qu'il ne pouvait remettre en cause, même s'il était bien incapable de trouver une explication logique pour pouvoir l'expliquer clairement.

 _Définitivement la faute de ce connard de Potter..._

 _Hey !_

Encore une fois, Harry sut clairement que la première pensée n'était pas la sienne, non seulement parce qu'il n'était pas assez masochiste pour s'insulter lui-même mais aussi à cause de cette étrange certitude. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter en comprenant qu'il avait "répondu" par télépathie au véritable propriétaire de ces pensées qu'il n'était probablement pas censé entendre. Une sensation plutôt dérangeante, d'ailleurs.

Surtout qu'Harry se doutait qu'il s'agissait sans doute de Malefoy...

Qui d'autre pour l'insulter en l'appelant ainsi par ce doux et délicat surnom de "connard de Potter", après tout ?

 _Potter ? Attends mais tu m'entends, là ?_

 _On dirait bien, Malefoy. Encore un de tes tours de veela, j'imagine... ?_

 _Mes tours de veela ?! MES TOURS DE VEELA ?! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir tout ça, peut-être ?! Petit con !_

Massant ses tempes douloureuses, Harry souffla longuement pour tenter d'apaiser un peu ses maux de tête, tentant d'ignorer les jérémiades du blond.

Sauf que honnêtement, après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il dut endurer la colère de son ancien rival, l'ancien Gryffondor était à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin pour pouvoir aller égorger l'infernal renard. Celui-ci ne se privait pas pour l'insulter copieusement maintenant qu'il savait que son esprit était connecté au sien et, franchement, Harry aurait vraiment aimé qu'il se la ferme à un moment donné.

 _Si tu veux que je me taise, écoute-moi mieux que ça, abruti ! Je t'ordonne de revenir au laboratoire ! Tout de suite ! C'est ta faute si je suis un renard, maintenant ! Alors tu te ramènes pour qu'on puisse trouver une solution ! Et fissa !  
_

Bien sûr, Harry ne manqua pas de lui désobéir, transplanant directement chez les Weasley, désirant plus que tout au monde s'éloigner de ce fichu laboratoire et aller se coucher au plus vite. Les insultes recommencèrent alors à pleuvoir, les nerfs d'Harry étant alors de nouveau mis à rude épreuve. Sincèrement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au lendemain matin si la fouine, enfin plutôt le renard dans le cas présent, ne se calmait pas juste un peu.

Et pourtant, il était déjà assez tard. D'ailleurs, la nuit semblait déjà être tombée depuis un bon moment maintenant. Alors Drago n'avait qu'a aller dormir, comme lui, et attendre qu'il revienne le lendemain matin au laboratoire pour trouver une solution ! Rolf pourrait certainement les aider s'il avait vraiment étudié les veelas, comme il l'avait prétendu aujourd'hui.

 _Tu veux que je dorme par terre, comme ça, sans même une couverture ? Tu veux m'achever, en fait, c'est ça ?_

 _Tu n'es pas en sucre, Malefoy ! Le laboratoire est chauffé, tu ne vas mourir de froid ! Le sol n'est peut-être pas assez confortable pour ton délicat petit pelage roux de renard mais pour une nuit, tu devras t'en contenter !_

 _Je te ferai payer ça très cher, Potter ! Surtout que c'est pas de cette manière que je pensais avoir des courbatures par ta faute..._

Si Harry fut assez embarrassé de réellement se questionner durant quelques secondes, vraisemblablement intrigué par l'idée d'un Malefoy courbaturé à cause de lui, il put au moins bénir le fait que son ennemi d'enfance ne puisse le voir rougir de honte. Une humiliation de moins, disons.

 _Prête pas garde aux sous-entendus sexuels, c'est le veela qui parle ! Mais il m'empêchera pas de te massacrer dès demain ! Prépare-toi à souffrir, Potty ! Et à propos de souffrance, ne prononce plus mon nom et le mot roux dans la même phrase, j'ai l'impression de m'être transformé en Weasel !_

Si Harry heureux d'être enfin rentre au Terrier, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Drago qui ne fit que vociférer des menaces très inventives pour le persuader qu'il allait regretter de l'avoir abandonné au laboratoire. Et si la famille Weasley toute entière ainsi qu'Hermione s'inquiétèrent de sa lassitude, Harry mit facilement son visage pâle et ses traits tirés sur le compte de fatigue. Ce n'était pas tout a fait faux d'ailleurs, la journée avait plutôt été mouvementée, après tout.

Même si la mauvaise humeur de Malefoy était loin d'arranger les choses...

 **\- Harry. Harry, tu sembles vraiment ailleurs, est-ce que tu nous écoutes, au moins ?** S'inquiéta d'ailleurs Hermione en le voyant plus concentré sur les pensées de Malefoy que sur la conversation.

 **\- Bien sûr que je vous écoute... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout...**

Techniquement, ce n'était pas les siennes mais Harry n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur Malefoy ce soir.

 **\- Je vous jure que tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil...**

 **\- Oui, nous comprenons...** Répondit Molly, visiblement peu rassurée cependant. **Pardon de t'embêter alors que tu as vraisemblablement eu une journée difficile et fatiguante... J'espère que l'hôpital nous donnera rapidement des nouvelles de Malefoy.**

Pressé d'aller rejoindre le monde des rêves, Harry se contenta d'hocher gentiment la tête, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, ignorant les toussotements de tous les enfants Weasley qui semblaient sous-entendre qu'ils se fichaient tous éperdument de l'état de Malefoy en vérité - ce qu'Harry pouvait tout à fait comprendre d'ailleurs, le concerné ne donnant pas vraiment envie d'être sympa à son égard...

 _Crève, Potter. Toi et ta famille adoptive de roux pauvres et débiles, je vous emmerde profondément._

D'ailleurs, même Ginny semblait grimacer à l'idée de s'inquiéter pour Malefoy. Et pourtant, la jeune femme ressemblait jusqu'ici à une véritable statue de marbre, ne lui adressant toujours pas la parole... Enfin peu importe, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'Harry allait faire un effort. Aussi, même si le brun aurait peut-être dû leur spécifier qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était le veela de Malefoy et que celui-ci n'était plus à l'hôpital mais au laboratoire, il préféra omettre ce petit détail...

Parce que franchement, il n'avait pas le courage d'allonger cette discussion inutilement, surtout pas devant son ex petite-amie qui n'arrivait toujours pas à le regarder dans les yeux et lui parler comme avant.

 _Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne leur as même pas dit que tu étais mon valéon ? Et d'où tu t'occupes de l'avis de cette cruche rousse, d'abord, hein ? Tu l'as largué, elle va s'en remettre, elle, vu que c'est pas ta valéone !_

 _Ne pense même pas à me faire la leçon, Malefoy ! Et arrête de tout rapporter à toi-même, c'est lourd. En plus, je suis complètement crevé. Alors t'as intérêt à te la fermer parce que j'envoie Deweigh au labo pour prévenir Luna et Rolf que je suis reparti au Terrier et je vais direct me coucher !_

 _Deweigh ? C'est qui, ça ?_

 _Mon compagnon de cette dernière année..._

Cette description était volontairement ambiguë et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de lui en sentant la jalousie et la colère de Malefoy monter en lui et enivrer ses propres émotions, un peu comme si le blond était juste devant lui et cherchait à engager une dispute, exactement comme lors de leur scolarité commune où les confrontations étaient devenues naturelles.

 **\- Bon, eh bien... Bonne nuit, tout le monde...**

 **\- Bonne nuit, Harry.**

Quittant rapidement le salon, Harry s'empressa alors de sortir de cette maison, respirant l'air frais de l'extérieur avec un plaisir non feint. Après toute une année passée à dormir presque chaque nuit à la belle étoile, il était clair que rester enfermé entre quatre murs mettait Harry mal à l'aise. A croire qu'il était devenu claustrophobe. Enfin il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à dormir de nouveau dans une chambre, comme tout le monde, de toute façon.

Tendant le bras devant lui, Harry siffla aussi fort que possible, guettant les alentours un moment avant qu'un harfang des neiges ne se dépose sur son poignet et vienne lui réclamer du Miamhibou.

 _Attends, attends... Deweigh est un simple hibou, en fait ? Ouais, je me disais aussi que t'étais célibataire, personne peut vouloir de toi... 'Fin... A part moi qui suis maudit, évidemment. Et puis, le veela aurait pété un câble si t'avais quelqu'un..._

 _C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait ?_

 _Crois-moi, tu veux surtout pas savoir, Potty..._

Préférant effectivement garder son innocence pour cette fois, Harry put finalement rejoindre la chambre d'ami qu'on lui avait préparé. Et si le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul en songeant que c'était la toute première fois depuis un an qu'il allait rester enfermé toute une nuit entre quatre mur, il s'endormit cependant en quelques secondes a peine, complètement épuisé par toutes ces épreuves...

Et ce, malgré les innombrables plaintes de son veela, bien évidemment...


	5. Le sommeil du renard

**\- ...ry. Harry. Oh oh, Harry ! Allez, réveille-toi, mon pote ! Tout le monde t'attend en bas.**

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, Harry émit tout de même un grognement peu encourageant, réaction qui ne fit que s'intensifier en croisant le sourire indéniablement joyeux de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, Harry avait appris a être matinal avec Luna qui venait toujours le réveiller a l'aube pour ses expéditions. Mais la journée d'hier avait été assez perturbante pour le persuader de rester dans ce lit autant de temps que possible.

Grimaçant au souvenir de Malefoy, Harry s'étonna néanmoins de ne pas l'entendre se plaindre et l'insulter comme il l'avait fait la veille. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait visiblement pas perdu de son mauvais caractère et le fait qu'il loupe ainsi une superbe occasion de se moquer de Ron réussit presque à l'inquiéter à son sujet.

Peut-être dormait-il encore... A moins que...

 **\- ...J'ai fait un rêve très bizarre...** Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, tentant de se conforter dans cette idée tout en ignorant le sourire moqueur de Ron.

Attendez. Moqueur ?

 **\- Tu m'étonnes, tiens... A croire que les trucs impossibles te tombent toujours dessus, hein ? Ah ouais, d'ailleurs à ce propos, Luna t'attend en bas. Elle doit avoir des tonnes de questions bizarres à te poser. Enfin t'as sans doute l'habitude maintenant. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher de t'habiller, sauf si tu veux la recevoir en sous-vêtements.**

 **\- Luna... ? Elle est venue jusqu'ici ?**

Sortant difficilement des couvertures qui l'attiraient comme un aimant, Harry partit chercher sa bourse en peau de Moke, en sortant des vêtements propres pour être un peu près présentable. Bizarrement, Ron ne répondit a sa question qu'en acquiesçant d'un simple signe de tète, ne l'attendant d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps puisqu'il s'enfuit alors presque aussitôt en direction des escaliers, rejoignant ainsi le rez-de-chaussée.

Enfin de toute façon, Harry ne tarda pas a le suivre, assez curieux d'entendre ses amis lui expliquer ce qu'il savait sur lui au juste. Ron semblait sous-entendre qu'il avait compris de quoi il parlait en évoquant un mauvais rêve, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, et Luna... disons que Luna étant Luna, elle en savait probablement autant voire plus que Ron, comme toujours. Tout comme Hermione, d'ailleurs... Enfin l'instinct limite surnaturel en moins...

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, celle-ci fut la première personne à le saluer correctement.

 **\- Bonjour, Harry. Ravie de voir que tu es enfin réveillé. Essaie de prendre un petit-déjeuner correct avant de te faire enlever par Luna.**

 **\- ...Comment ça ?**

 **\- Apparemment, elle tient beaucoup à te ramener jusqu'à votre laboratoire. Elle semble très impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur les veelas... C'est vrai que ce sont des créatures très intéressantes. Enfin je te souhaite bonne chance pour Malefoy et toi. J'aurais dû me douter que votre haine réciproque cachait quelque ch...**

 **\- Attends, attends, qu'est-ce que Luna vous a raconté, exactement... ? Je n'ai pas choisi d'être son valéon, tu sais...**

Sauf que si Harry était certain de la véracité de ses propos, Hermione lui jeta un drôle de regard, comme si ces derniers étaient complètement illogiques. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce matin a le regarder de cette manière dés qu'il ouvrait la bouche ? Pourtant, ils avaient toujours été de son coté jusque maintenant lorsqu'il se plaignait de Malefoy, non ?

 **\- Harry,** reprit Hermione d'une voix douce qui ne disait rien qui vaille au concerné. **Tu veux vraiment rejeter ton veela... ?**

 **\- Quoi ? T'es malade, mec ?!**

Ron venait visiblement de prendre la conversation en cours de route, surgissant de l'encadrement de porte de la salle à manger devant laquelle Hermione et lui se tenaient jusqu'ici. Et a la plus grande surprise de son meilleur ami, Ron semblait penser lui aussi que rejeter son veela était tout sauf évident. Pourtant, Harry pensait vraiment que le roux serait le premier a soutenir sachant que...

 **\- Mais Ron... On parle de Drago Malefoy !**

 **\- ...Et alors ?**

 **\- Et alors ? _Et alors ?!_ Et alors on ne se supporte pas, Ron ! Comment tu peux imaginer qu'on puisse finir ensemble, lui et moi !**

 **\- Mais c'est ton veela ! C'est plutôt à toi de te demander pourquoi vous vous détestiez avant alors que vous étiez destiné à un tel lien ! Mec, tu te rends pas compte ce que ça représente pour le monde magique, un lien entre un veela et son valéon. C'est carrément vu comme une bénédiction. Deux personnes faites pour être ensemble. Malefoy ou pas Malefoy, perso, je signerais direct a ta place !**

Une bénédiction... ? Pour le moment, ce nouveau lien était pourtant bien loin de séduire Harry...

Surtout que jusqu'à l'apparition de Malefoy près du Terrier, le jeune homme avait réussi à se persuader que son retour en Angleterre se passerait tranquillement et que sa vie serait ainsi beaucoup plus simple et posée que celle qu'il avait quitté un an auparavant. Enfin visiblement, l'ancien Gryffondor s'était trompé et, au fond, peut-être était-il simplement destiné à ce que sa vie soit compliquée...

Pourtant, le fait que Ron soit aussi sûr de lui en prétendant qu'un lien entre un veela et son valéon était une bénédiction le perturbait profondément. Bien sûr, Harry avait déjà lu dans de nombreux livres combien cette relation pouvait être sacrée pour le monde magique. Mais entre l'entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami et le lire dans un énième bouquin de magizoologie, il y avait tout de même un monde.

Surtout qu'Harry avait été élevé chez les moldus et non dans le monde magique... Alors même s'il comprenait en théorie combien cette relation pouvait être spéciale et incroyable aux yeux de ses proches, il avait tout de même du mal à réellement accepter cette idée en pratique.

Surtout pas en sachant qu'il partageait désormais ce lien avec Drago Malefoy...

 **\- ...Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu me larguerais si tu apprenais que tu étais le valéon d'un veela ?**

 **\- Hein ? Ah mais non, bien sûr que non, Hermy ! De toute façon, aucun veela ne peut vouloir se lier avec moi, c'est toi mon âme sœur ! Et puis, c'est complètement différent pour Harry, puisqu'il est célibataire !**

 **\- Mmh... Bon, d'accord... Je dois avouer que tu te rattrapes plutôt bien pour une fois...**

Souriant en voyant l'infini soulagement de Ron se refléter sur la totalité de son visage, Harry laissa finalement les deux amoureux se chamailler et se réconcilier dans leur coin, entrant dans la salle à manger où, sans surprise, Luna semblait l'attendre patiemment. En fait, cette dernière caressait rêveusement un chat lové tendrement dans ses bras, ses yeux pourtant levés vers le plafond comme si celui-ci était la chose la plus intéressante qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Et pourtant, Harry était bien placé pour savoir que la jeune femme avait déjà eu affaire à beaucoup plus impressionnant qu'un simple plafond...

Enfin de toute façon, à peine entra-t-il dans la même pièce qu'elle que le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un sourire, transformant son air rêveur en une expression soudainement plus enthousiaste. D'ailleurs, dès que la jolie blonde posa ses grands yeux sur lui, Harry ne put se retenir de lui rendre son sourire. Il faut dire que sa bonne humeur avait toujours été particulièrement contagieuse.

 **\- Bonjour, Harry.**

 **\- Salut, Luna. Joli chat. Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais un.**

 **\- Oh, en fait, je ne suis pas sa propriétaire. C'est le fléreur de Rolf. Selon lui, il s'appelle Hoppy.**

Souriant en voyant le fléreur ronronner sous les caresses de la jolie blond et à peine jeter un regard dans sa direction, Harry se rappela alors les multiples créatures que Luna avait attiré durant leur tour du monde. Peut-être les animaux sentaient-ils la passion que cette dernière avait pour eux, vu qu'ils allaient toujours vers elle en tout premier lieu.

 **\- Au fait,** reprit soudainement la demoiselle, le coupant ainsi dans ses réflexions. **Madame Weasley m'a fait promettre de te faire manger un petit-déjeuner convenable avant d'aller travailler au laboratoire. Et je suis de son avis. Tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie, mon petit Nargole.**

Immédiatement, son sourire se transforma en grimace. Harry savait par expérience que Luna ne plaisantait jamais lorsqu'elle affirmait aussi catégoriquement que la journée serait éprouvante, et ce, dès le matin. Alors il ne doutait pas un instant des propos de la jeune femme.

 **\- Besoin d'énergie... Qu'est-ce qui... te fait penser ça... ?**

 **- _Chura_ ~**

S'il mit un temps à comprendre la référence, Harry rougit derechef en se rappelant de ce livre dont Luna raffolait. _Les sept plumes de l'aigle_. Bien sûr, avec toutes les œuvres sorcières qu'il avait dû avaler sur les créatures magiques, l'ancien Gryffon n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se consacrer à des fictions moldues et n'avait pas eu la possibilité de lire celle-ci.

Mais Luna ne cessait d'y faire allusion et Harry se rappelait parfaitement que Chura était un homme au plumage... de renard...

Autrement dit, elle faisait sans aucun doute référence à Drago Malefoy, qu'elle avait sans doute dû surnommer ainsi au moment où elle l'avait trouvé endormi au milieu du laboratoire ce matin, toujours sous sa forme de demi-renard. Et bizarrement, son regard semblait sous-entendre quelque chose de gênant, assez pour faire rougir Harry en tout cas, même s'il ne savait pas bien lui-même ce qui l'embarrassait.

Après tout, Luna ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé après que Madame Malefoy ait quitté le laboratoire... n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Allez, petit Nargole, dépêche-toi d'avaler ta tarte à la mélasse et allons-y.**

 **\- Tarte à la mélasse ? Où ça ?!**

Se jetant littéralement sur l'assiette que lui tendit alors Luna, Harry ne fit pas attention à son regard vaguement moqueur, ravi de pouvoir goûter de nouveau à son dessert préféré. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion d'en manger. Non pas que la tarte à la mélasse soit un dessert typiquement anglais mais l'utilité des voyages était aussi de découvrir d'autres saveurs culinaires alors il n'allait tout de même pas réclamer un dessert qu'il connaissait par cœur lorsqu'il parcourait un autre pays.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas cependant de se délecter du goût de cette magnifique tarte à la mélasse maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'y goûter à nouveau...

 **\- Mmh... Ce que c'est bon... Merlin, si tu savais combien les tartes de Madame Weasley sont délicieuses... Tu... Tu veux y goûter ?**

 **\- Inutile d'être aussi poli avec moi, Harry. Je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de m'en passer la moindre miette en vérité,** se mit à rire Luna, faisant un peu rougir Harry qui ne démentit pas cependant, ravi de pouvoir garder sa part toute entière pour lui seul. **Mais vas-y, profites-en, je t'en prie... Je m'en voudrais de gâcher ton petit plaisir.**

Bien qu'il se sente vaguement égoïste d'être le seul à manger, Harry s'empressa de finir le contenu de son assiette, refusant d'en laisser une seule miette avant de transplaner jusqu'au laboratoire. Non seulement parce que Madame Weasley le lui reprocherait et chercherait ensuite à le gaver comme une oie mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il refusait de gâcher son dessert préféré, surtout pas pour se dépêcher de rejoindre son lieu de travail.

Après tout, celui-ci pouvait bien l'attendre quelques minutes de plus. Luna ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement pressée de l'emmener, son regard de nouveau aussi perdu que pensif et voyageant aléatoirement sur les différentes parties de la pièce, le fléreur entre ses bras ne bougeant toujours pas d'un millimètre.

En fait, ce n'est qu'à sa dernière bouchée que la jeune femme parut revenir sur Terre, lui souriant joyeusement avant de poser sa main sur son épaule pour s'empresser de le faire transplaner avec elle.

Et devinez qui leur ouvrit lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant la porte d'entrée du labo... ?

Eh oui, apparemment, Luna n'avait pas mis longtemps à filer les clefs de à Rolf... D'ailleurs, lui et son fléreur semblaient déjà s'être habitués à leur laboratoire, le félin s'y glissant sans même attendre l'autorisation des propriétaires des lieux...

 **\- Hm. Vous arrivez vraiment tard,** se permit également de commenter Rolf, oubliant visiblement de les saluer. **Enfin je dis ça mais c'est vrai que le veela dort encore, lui... On peut peut-être vérifier s'il se réveille en sentant que tu t'en approches...**

 **\- Ah...** Souffla immédiatement Harry, sans vraiment y réfléchir, entrant avec Luna à l'intérieur du laboratoire. **Malefoy dort encore...**

 **\- Tu sembles en être particulièrement soulagé... Ton veela t'effraie donc à ce point... ?**

Armé d'un carnet particulièrement inquiétant, Rolf le fixait à présent avec une lueur de curiosité stressante dans le regard, semblant prêt à prendre en note chacune de ses paroles, un peu comme Rita Skeeter et sa foutue Plume à Papote. Harry se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules, mal à l'aise, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention au comportement inquiétant du magizoologue et s'approchant finalement un peu plus de la pièce adjacente à la leur.

Et à travers la vitre, Harry put ainsi s'apercevoir que Drago Malefoy n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait pourtant laissé la veille... Enfin si, c'était sans doute lui... mais plus exactement sous la même forme. Non, cette fois, Malefoy n'avait plus seulement les oreilles et la queue rousses d'un renard mais bien le corps et l'apparence tout entier de cet animal.

Tout d'abord intrigué, Harry réalisa cependant que Malefoy avait peut-être voulu l'en informer la veille, puisque ce dernier l'avait insulté copieusement en prétextant que c'était de sa faute s'il "en était vraiment devenu un, cette fois"... Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, Harry s'était imaginé qu'il se plaignait simplement de sa forme de demi-renard... non pas d'une transformation entière.

En même temps, l'ancien Gryffon aurait été bien incapable de deviner tout seul que le veela avait finalement réussi sa métamorphose en animagus durant la nuit...

 **\- On dirait que sa magie commence enfin à se stabiliser...** Finit par commenter Rolf tout en s'approchant de la vitre à son tour. **Encore quelques temps sans te trouver et je pense qu'il pouvait lui dire adieu...**

 **\- Alors... maintenant qu'il sait que je suis son valéon... il ne risque plus de perdre sa magie, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Normalement, non.**

 **\- Comment ça "normalement" ? Si je le rejette... vous pensez qu'il la perdra définitivement... ?**

Evidemment, Rolf ne manqua pas de le dévisager en silence, une étincelle de curiosité traversant de nouveau son regard.

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Eh bien... C'est normal, non ? Je ne veux juste pas qu'il perde sa magie par ma faute, c'est tout...**

 **\- Hm. Bien sûr. Dans ce cas, rassure-toi, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant qu'il t'a trouvé. Sa magie n'étant plus constamment en alerte, elle devrait se réguler petit à petit s'il n'en abuse pas trop les prochains jours. En fait, sa puissance devrait même augmenter une fois votre mise en couple établie, puisqu'elle se liera à la tienne.**

 **\- Notre mise en couple ? Mais je n'ai même pas de sentiments pour lui, je ne prévois pas du tout de me mettre en couple avec lui !**

Son ton était pour le moins révolté mais Rolf ne lui répondit que par un simple haussement d'épaule, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail et comme s'il était persuadé qu'il changerait d'avis dans peu de temps. Si Harry avait vraiment cru que rencontrer le jeune homme à l'hôpital était une chance pour Malefoy, il commençait à se dire que c'était probablement tout le contraire pour lui-même.

Pourtant, Rolf ne faisait qu'exposer de simples commentaires purement médicaux et techniques, sans doute par rapport à ses propres connaissances sur les veelas, puisque Harry et Luna l'avaient amené au laboratoire pour cette raison... Le magizoologue ne cherchait clairement pas à lui nuire. En fait, il l'aidait même à comprendre sa situation ainsi que celle de Malefoy.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir irrité en l'entendant dire qu'il finirait avec Malefoy avec tant de désinvolture...

 **\- Tu sais, Harry, tu devrais aller le réveiller...** Lui conseilla finalement Luna. **Sous cette forme, tu ne pourras sans doute pas lui parler mais ce sera peut-être bénéfique pour toi de découvrir Malefoy à travers autre chose que des insultes...**

 **\- Oh euh... Peut-être mais... je ne sais pas, on devrait peut-être le laisser se réveiller tout seul, il doit avoir besoin de repos...**

 **\- Avant tout, c'est de son valéon dont il a besoin,** lui fit malheureusement remarquer Rolf. **Inutile d'avoir peur, tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te sauter à la gorge.**

A ces mots, Harry tenta vainement de ne pas avoir l'air sceptique.

En même temps, Rolf ne connaissait pas la relation houleuse qu'il avait toujours entretenu avec Malefoy. En fait, il ne connaissait même pas le foutu caractère du Serpentard. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais osé dire une chose pareille, sachant qu'une discussion entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy se terminait toujours en véritable confrontation puisque ce dernier lui sautait toujours à la gorge...

Lâchant un tout dernier soupir désespéré, Harry entra cependant à l'intérieur de la pièce où Drago-le-renard n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre, laissant ainsi Rolf et Luna complètement seuls, enfin mis à part Hoppy qui les observait sagement, perché dans un coin de la pièce, évidemment.

 **\- J'imagine qu'ils ne s'appréciaient vraiment pas auparavant pour qu'il ait aussi peur de l'approcher... ?**

 **\- En fait, ils ne se supportaient tellement pas au temps de Poudlard qu'il était assez prévisible qu'ils s'aimeraient un jour ou l'autre...**

 **\- Mmh,** émit Rolf d'un ton plus pensif qu'approbateur, bien qu'il y ait sans doute un peu des deux sentiments.


End file.
